Hallelujah Angel
by Siren of the Moon
Summary: When Ryou finds a mysterious young lady in the middle of a snow-covered park, he takes her back to the cafe. However, when dark forces begin to gather and other, strange women turn up, he becomes concerned about who he is housing... RyouxIchigo
1. Pale as Cream Red as Blood

- Chapter 1 -

- Pale as Cream – Red as Blood -

* * *

Snow drifted slowly down from the dark night sky, gathering as a thick white blanket upon the icy ground. The cold wind that whipped through Tokyo was like a hundred sharp knives piercing the soft skin of a human. Stars upon stars littered the sky like glitter on a piece of paper and the moon cast a silver glow over the dormant town, like a diamond reflecting a beam of light. The few remaining leaves on the dark trees rustled, the wind disturbing their quiet slumber as they were pulled from their bed of branches.

The snow was disturbed by two feet that left imprints behind them as the owner kept walking through the empty park. Hair the colour of the sun fell in a stylish mess, long strands falling over cerulean blue eyes that stared down at the battered white trainers that adorned a pair of feet. A toned, tanned body that was concealed under a black shirt indicated that the person was in fact male. White jeans matched the snow underfoot and formed a contrast against the warm black coat he donned, fur lining the hood.

He was brooding again, something that seemed to take up most of his time when he wasn't pursuing scientific theories with his mentor and friend, Akasaka Keiichiro, or keeping an eye on his two workers in the café that they'd built above the basement laboratory. It was also one of his habits to take a walk late in the evening to clear his head, no matter what the weather. Well, if there were tornados causing destruction throughout town and a threatening storm overhead… He would probably reconsider.

His stopped abruptly when one of his feet hit something and he looked up with a frown. "Huh?"

His eyes slowly widened as he followed the boot his foot had hit, following the red leather up to about an ankle before trailing up two long and slender legs to a black skirt that fell limp against toned thighs. He continued his journey upwards, feeling somewhat like a pervert as he reached the midriff, exposed by the red shirt that had ridden up at some point. Fingers lay somewhat buried in the snow, dainty hands slowly turning purple from the cold along with the arms that were wrapped around the curvy waist. Of course, by now he'd figured that the person was a girl and his theory was made definite by the crimson tresses that had many flakes of snow landing into them and the feminine face that lay in the snow. Her skin was the colour of cream or the white icing on a cake and long black eyelashes were evenly fanned our along her closed eyelids. He was surprised when he reached her parted lips to find that they weren't blue from the cold but a deep red, reminding him of the colour of blood.

He took in her appearance for a few seconds longer before snapping out of his trance and his mind starting whirring with decisions on what he should do. He could phone the hospital but, as he scrutinized her for a few seconds, he found no trace of injury. She just seemed cold. He sighed and slipped off his jacket. He hadn't been prepared for the cold that began to bite into his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt but nevertheless, he bent down and placed it over her before picking her up bridal-style, slipping one arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back.

He began to walk back in the direction he had come from, heading back towards the café and just hoped that no one would be wandering the streets.

* * *

Seventeen year old Shirayuki Berry muttered angrily under her breath as she mopped up the wooden floors, one of her two bosses having left just five minutes ago, leaving her to clean and close up the café. She couldn't believe that she'd only mopped half the floor in the time that the café had closed and she still had all the pink and white tables to spray and wipe down tables.

Berry was one of the more prettier girls, with long, light blonde hair that was currently tied back into a long thick plait that fell to her hips. Her dark brown eyes glared at the floor, her light eyebrows slanted downwards in such a deep frown that her forehead was lined with visible creases. She wasn't too bothered about exercising as she kept up a nice slim figure from rushing around the café, serving customers one after the other. Her uniform was a nice light pink and white, the white dress clinging to her hourglass figure while the square apron that was tied around her waist was a soft baby pink.

She gasped as the double doors were suddenly flung open, revealing Ryou who rushed in with a young woman in his arms.

"Wha- Ryou, what's going on?" Berry inquired, quickly shutting the doors to keep the cold out. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. Just get a bowl of hot water and a cloth. Oh, and fill a hot water bottle. Quickly," he told the waitress before disappearing up the staircase.

Berry blinked, momentarily stunned before shaking her head and hurrying into the kitchen, letting the mop drop to the floor with a clatter. She didn't know who that girl was or how Ryou had found her but Berry had a kind soul and would help anyone in need. As she waited for the hot water to fill a large bowl she'd found, she retrieved her mobile from her locker. She'd better call Keiichiro.

* * *

"She still hasn't woken up yet?"

Berry looked up from her sitting position on the floor, shaking her head with a somewhat upset expression. It had been several hours and it was now early in the morning. Keiichiro had returned a long while ago and had busied himself cleaning a kitchen that didn't really need to be cleaned while Ryou had holed himself up in the science lab in the basement.

Akasaka Keiichiro was the chef of the café, with long brown hair that was usually pulled back in a loose ponytail, thick strands framing his face. He had dark brown eyes that often held kindness towards customers and the workers and determination when he was making a cake masterpiece. He was rather broad-shouldered and tall with a somewhat formal and unique fashion sense. He was often seen in a crisp white shirt with black slacks that were held up by black suspenders with silver clasps. His shoes were highly polished and neatly laced up but his jacket was old and patched and faded leather.

The young woman that injected curiosity into everyone's mind was sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling with every even breath she took. Her arms rested on top of the covers, her hands linked together. Her clothes had been washed and tumble-dried and were lying in a neatly folded pile on the dresser in a corner. She was now dressed in one of Ryou's old shirts, apart from a large locket around her neck. It hung on a red ribbon and it was about the size of Berry's palm with swirling heart design engraved into the gold. It rested on the fabric of the shirt, in the centre of the chest. Berry had tried to take it from her neck but something stopped her from doing so.

"No. She should be alright, though. She's warm and I think I've reduced any chance at her getting a cold or hyperthermia,"

He smiled down at the blonde before pulling open the door. "I called your parents a few hours ago. They know you're here. Go get some sleep in the other guest room. Don't worry about the mysterious young lady,"

Berry smiled gratefully, getting to her feet and with one last glance at the red head, she left the room. Keiichiro watched her disappear down the hall and into the next room and turned to the sleeping form of the young woman. His smile dropped and his features arranged into a frown.

"What are you doing here, Guardian Angel?"


	2. Damaged Wings

- Chapter 2 -

- Damaged Wings -

* * *

Everything was blurry and distorted, the colours washing together and creating a hypnotic swirl before her eyes. Her limbs felt heavy as if they had been replaced by blocks of lead and she felt incredibly weak. Her back ached horribly, her shoulder blades especially. She felt like she'd been dropped from two hundred feet in the air and then been trampled by stampeding horses. Of course, she'd probably be dead if that happened.

"Hey, she's waking up,"

She let out a pained moan and blinked slowly, adjusting to the bright light in the room. Someone helped her sit up as she tried to push herself up with shaky arms, her back coming to rest gently against the headboard of the bed. A glass of cool water was offered to her which she took with shaking hands, bringing it to her lips and downing more than half of it. It was soothing as it ran down her dry throat.

She coughed slightly and cleared her throat before saying, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Berry replied with a kind smile. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Do you need some painkillers?"

"Let her breathe, Shirayuki," a male voice chastised irritably. "Hearing your vocal chords is enough to make anyone feel ill,"

The blonde stuck her tongue out at an equally blonde young man before proceeding to throw a line of insults at him, her features rearranging into a deep scowl. The other man in the room watched them with an amused look for a moment before turning to the red head with a softer, more caring smile while a flash of recognisation flashed through both of their irises.

"What is your name, Miss?"

She blinked, looking over his tall build and comparing him to the image of the young teenager she had seen years ago. Finally, she replied, "Ichigo. Momomiya Ichigo,"

* * *

In the next few days that followed, Ichigo steadily gained back her strength and made fast friends with Berry. The blonde took every opportunity she got during and after her work shift in the café to spend time with the red head. Her presence was a comfort to Ichigo as she didn't leave her room often except when she needed to go to the bathroom or wanted a shower. Her meals were brought up to her as well as tea and the cakes that she soon discovered were made by Keiichiro. It wasn't until the fourth day that she was up and about.

The sun streamed through a crack in the bedroom curtains and the golden rays spilled onto the soft bedcovers she was sleeping under. She turned slightly, her eyes slowly opening with a small smile gracing her red lips. She loved the sunlight. The warmth she felt when she basked in its radiance and the way it would peep through threatening dark grey clouds, pushing them away to shed light on the world.

She slipped her bare legs from under the somewhat heavy duvet, her pale feet coming to rest on the royal blue carpet that covered the floorboards. She hauled her body upwards, the shirt she had been using as a nightdress falling to her thighs. She grabbed the white towels that she had been provided with from the dressing-table as well as her clothes and left her room, leaving her door ajar and heading into the bathroom.

As she turned on the showers taps and let the water heat up, she unbuttoned the cotton shirt and let it slide off her shoulders and drop onto the floor, leaving her clad in nothing but her underwear. The tall mirror opposite her allowed her to observe her appearance with ease as her eyes trailed downwards before turning on the spot, keeping her head turned back to the mirror somewhat. She eyed her shoulder blades with a slightly more critical eye, a faint red line in the centre of each one. Slowly, as she focused on those two places, the air seemed to shimmer as she revealed to herself what she had had to hide from the humans.

Large white wings unfolded themselves, stretching out as best as they could in the room. She winced as she watched them stretch out, pain shooting down her spine. She took in the extent of the damage, trying to count all the feathers that were missing and the beauty that had been taken away by the loss of them. It'd take a while for them to return to their former glory but she could just make out new, smaller feathers replacing the old ones. That gave her a few rays of hope.

A knock at the bathroom door made her jump and she quickly hid her wings, red lines replacing the white feathers. "Yes?"

"I was just making sure you're alright, Ichigo," Berry's voice came through the door. "I could hear the water running but it was just so quiet,"

She smiled at the blonde's concern. "I'm fine, Berry. I was just waiting for the water to heat up,"

"Alright, then," she chirped through the door. "I'll have some tea and cake ready for when you come down,"

Ichigo listened to the girl's retreating footsteps before stripping herself of her underwear. She took one last long glance in the mirror at her back before stepping into the hot water of the shower.

* * *

Berry had gone home for the evening and Ryou was out running a few last minute errands that he'd forgotten to do when he had been absorbed by the DNA theory he was researching downstairs. That left just the chef and Ichigo in the quiet café.

The red head sat at one of the white tables in the large room, her hands wrapped around a china cup that was filled with a sweet-smelling herbal tea. A plate had been pushed away from her, a fork lying on top of it and a few crumbs were scattered across the china. Keiichiro had asked her to try a new recipe of his and she had certainly enjoyed it. It had been a vanilla, strawberry and chocolate concoction and it had been nice to taste all three flavours in just one bite.

"You seem to be looking much better, Ichigo," Keiichiro commented as he joined the red head at the table, a cup of his own tea in his hands. "A healthy colour has returned to your cheeks,"

She smiled at him, sipping her tea before replying, "I feel much better, thanks to everyone's efforts,"

There was nothing but silence for a few moments before the brown-haired chef spoke again. "I was surprised, you know. I didn't expect to see you again. I actually thought you were just a dream,"

She was in the midst of lifting her cup to her lips when she paused, her brown orbs shifting upwards to look at the chef. She cleared her throat, setting the cup back on its saucer and replied, "My kind tend to have that effect on people,"

"Guardian Angel," he addressed her, making her eyebrow arch in question. "Why are you back here?"

She opened her mouth to reply but the brown oak doors of the café swung open, revealing Ryou with his hands full of white carrier bags, the tips of his figures turning slightly red from the weight he was carrying. Both of them moved at once to lighten his load, all three of them carrying the bags into the kitchen and setting them upon the countertops.

"You didn't have to do that," Ryou told the red head. "You're our guest,"

Her eyes slid over to Keiichiro for a split second before she responded, "You've been kind to me. I would only like to repay the favour and earn my keep. Akasaka-san was just telling me about offering me a position as a waitress in your lovely café,"

"He was?" Ryou questioned in disbelief, turning to look at the chef for a second. Ichigo crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping he'd buy the little white lie. No one said anything while the blonde contemplated the idea. He let out a sigh and leaned against the counter. "Alright then. You start work tomorrow. There's a choice of spare uniforms in the changing rooms. Berry can show you the ropes,"

She bowed formally before standing up straight again, her eyes sliding over to the chef a second time who was looking at her with an expression that she couldn't quite place. "Thank you, Shirogane-san. I'll do my best,"


	3. Circles

- Chapter 3 -

- Circles -

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she entered her room, removing the waist-down apron from her waist and placing it on the dresser before kicking off the heels she had to wear. She ruffled her hair as she plonked herself unceremoniously onto the bed and began to massage her feet, trying to ease the pain that had built up during her shift in the café. It had been extremely busy today and both she and Berry had been rushing around like headless chickens, trying to keep every customer happy.

"It's harder than I thought," she murmured to herself. "Some people have very little patience,"

Humans, she had noticed, were very different to her kind. Her kind were obedient and obeyed the laws of time and space. They all had different personalities – some were rude, some were kind, some were polite and some were patient. Some were jealous and others were friendly. Some were considered criminals and they broke the laws of this planet. They never stopped talking, either. No matter which way she turned, there was always someone talking…

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she quickly cleared her throat. "Come in,"

To her surprise, it was Ryou. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked a little annoyed. She folded her hands in her lap and arched an eyebrow as she waited for him to speak.

"Keiichiro said that you only had one set of clothes and Berry said that none of her clothes would fit you…" he finally said, pausing for a moment to awkwardly ruffle the back of his hair. "He suggested that I take you out shopping tomorrow,"

She smiled slightly, looking down at her uniform before letting her eyes slide over to her clothes that were folded on top of the dresser. "I could do with some new things. If it isn't too much trouble…"

He nodded, shoving his hand back into his pocket. "Be ready for ten o'clock tomorrow,"

"Alright,"

She watched the blonde young man leave her room, shutting her door with a barely audible click. Even after he left, her eyes remained glued to the door, her eyebrows slanting downwards in a frown. After a few moments, she tore her eyes away and sighed. "He is quite odd,"

* * *

She brushed her ruby red locks, letting the wavy strands fall loosely down to her shoulders. Her pendant was fastened around her neck, the long ribbon allowing it to fall down to the centre of her chest where it rested on top of her red shirt that had been washed and ironed along with her black skirt that was hanging limply against her legs. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before leaving her room, shutting the door behind her.

As she headed down the stairs, she couldn't help but notice the twisting knot that seemed to want to make itself known in her stomach. The feeling wasn't unfamiliar to her. In fact, she'd been feeling it more and more lately. It was an indication that something bad was going to happen and she couldn't help but wonder what.

It wasn't until she bumped into Ryou's back that she was brought from her thoughts and she quickly apologised, bowing respectfully. "I was too busy daydreaming," she then offered as an excuse.

He gave her a slight smile, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Strawberry,"

She straightened up, raising an eyebrow at the nickname. "Strawberry?"

He flicked her on her forehead, causing her to scrunch up her nose as she rubbed the spot. "To match your hair, dummy,"

"I'm not a dummy," she muttered, letting her hand fall back to her side.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before heading towards the doors of the café. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Ryou grunted as he juggled the many different bags that he now carried on his arms. He traipsed after the red head who was eagerly diving into many different shops where she'd quickly rifle through the racks or shelves of clothes and, if she found something she liked, she'd try the garments on and if she didn't, she'd leave.

"Are we almost done, Ichigo? My arms are killing me," Ryou finally complained, flopping ungracefully onto one of the benches, his arms finally giving way to the weight of the bags.

She paused in mid-step, turning round to face the tired blonde. "I didn't know you were so weak, Ryou," she teased.

Just as he opened his mouth to form a retort, he was stopped by a blood-curdling scream that made the small hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stand on end. The knot that she had been trying to ignore tightened in her stomach and she couldn't stop herself from following the chilling sound. She swallowed thickly and her mouth felt dry as she approached a gathering crowd, shoving past them.

There, on the white tile floor of the shopping centre, lay a young woman. She was struggling to breathe and she kept shuddering, as if she was cold. Beads of sweat trailed down her face and her long black curls were soaking them up, causing them to stick to her skin. She looked deathly pale, as if she'd seen a ghost. Suddenly, a collection of gasps erupted from the crowd as she began to cough violently before blood filled her mouth, bubbling out onto her lips. Ichigo swallowed down the nausea in her stomach and she knelt down beside the woman, gently picking up her arm.

It was cold to the touch and Ichigo forced herself to hold back a shudder as she began to rub slow circles into the back of the woman's hand. It seemed to sooth her as her shuddering reduced to a minimum and she seemed to breathe somewhat easier. It wasn't until her fingertips brushed something odd that she paused and turned the hand and arm over, only to quickly drop it in surprise.

There, what seemed to have been drawn all over her skin, were black circles. They looked like they had been drawn with oil pastels and they varied in size. Ichigo's eyes were wide as she took them in, her lips parted to take in slow, even breaths.

'_It can't be…_'

* * *

That night, Ichigo stood alone on one of the balconies of the café. It faced towards the park that was behind the building and it was shut for the night so no one would see her. She closed her eyes, feeling her wings appear and spread out in the night air. Her clothes shimmered and disappeared, only to be replaced with a red, strapless knee-length dress that had white fur running across the hemline. A pair of red gloves appeared on her hands and her feet adorned a pair of red flats.

"Strawberry Bell Staff,"

As she spoke, a long white staff appeared in her right hand, the wood turning red as it formed a heart at the top. Hanging down into the centre of the carving, a glass bell chimed, the sound ringing out into the night air.

She tapped it twice on the ground, the bell ringing out in sync. A red mist flowed from inside the glass and swirled into a circle on the ground before her before clearing to form the image of the woman's arm from the shopping centre earlier that day.

Her forehead creased as she frowned, scrutinizing that picture closely. She tapped her staff again, the picture changing to a young boy with the same markings but this time, there were all over him.

"I thought so," she murmured to herself. "But... How has The Plague arrived on Earth?"


	4. Delivery Boy and an Arrow

- Chapter 4 -

- Delivery Boy and an Arrow -

* * *

Ichigo sat in one of the café chairs, her eyes clouded as she delved into the inner workings of her mind. The index finger of her left hand was slowly tracing the rim of her teacup that was empty, having once been full of the herbal tea she'd been drinking. Everything was silent around her but it wasn't the comfortable one that existed among friends or family - it was eerie, as if the air was hiding a secret. It made her fidget unknowingly and let out a slow sigh. It sounded too loud. Every sound was deafening. However, she barely noticed. It was background noise to what she was focusing on in her mind.

Her brow creased as she tried to work out what the nagging feeling was that kept pulsating in the depths of her mind. It sounded like the quiet beginning of a song, playing on repeat. It sounded familiar somehow but she couldn't place it.

She blinked as her pendant gently hit her teacup, causing a dainty chime to ring out and pull her from her thoughts. Her slender fingers grasped the piece of jewellery and pulled it away, her thumb tracing the engraved patterns on the surface. Suddenly, she opened it and a gentle musical tune began to play as the pink Quartz gems and silver Diamonds sparkled in the café lights. Nestled in the velvet were several white feathers – her own.

"That's a nice tune,"

She quickly snapped the pendant shut, abruptly ending the music as she looked up. Standing in the café doorway, with a set of keys, was a young man that she didn't recognise.

She stood up from her seat, straightening her skirt. "Who are you?"

He smiled brightly, stepping into the café and shutting the door behind him. "I'm Meguro Tasuku. I'm here to see Shirogane Ryou,"

Tasuku was incredibly handsome for a young man his age – she estimated that he was in his very early twenties – with short cropped black hair, pale skin and the eyes the colour of chocolate. Under the white shirt he donned, she could vaguely make out his muscular arms indicating that he exercised quite a bit. He was just a few inches taller than her and a little shorter than Ryou, a pair of black slacks adorning his legs. Finally, a pair of formal shoes – like the ones a man would wear to a dance – completed the attire.

"He's upstairs," she replied. "I can go get him if you like,"

"No, that's okay," Tasuku declined, setting a bag down on one of the tables. "I can wait…"

He paused, waiting for her name.

"Momomiya Ichigo,"

He grinned and took a seat, casually leaning back. "Well then, Momomiya Ichigo, you wouldn't mind making us a cup of tea, would you?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head but nonetheless, she picked up her empty teacup and headed for the kitchen. He seemed like one of those happy-go-lucky characters that didn't have a care in the world. If he worked for Ryou, things were going to get interesting.

* * *

In the past hour that Tasuku had been at the café, Ichigo had learnt that he used to work for Ryou as a waiter and a delivery boy before he went to America to care for his ill grandmother. Unfortunately, she'd passed away and, once he'd sorted out all her affairs and such, he returned to Tokyo and, hopefully, to a job.

"So, what about you? How did you end up at this little café?"

She stayed silent, her finger slowly tracing the rim of her teacup as she tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't give away her identity. "I…"

"Hey, it's okay," Tasuku interrupted, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. "You clearly don't want to talk about it and I'm not one to pry even if you are making me insanely curious..."

"Stop flirting, Tasuku. You've got a girlfriend," Ryou's voice replaced Tasuku's as the blonde descended down the stairs.

"I wasn't flirting!" Tasuku denied instantly, holding his hands in the air. "I was just making conversation with your lovely new waitress while waiting for you,"

Ichigo blushed, her normally pale cheeks turning a very visible rose colour at the compliment. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before standing up, taking the two empty teacups in her hands and going to the kitchen. "I'll go wash these,"

"Actually, Ichigo," Ryou stopped her, his hand reaching out to gently catch her upper arm as she passed. "Just put those in the sink and go upstairs to my room. There's a box for you on the bed,"

She blinked, surprised and nodded, following his instructions. Ryou and Tasuku watched as the red head ascended the stairs, disappearing onto the landing. It wasn't until she was out of earshot that Tasuku turned to the blonde, a mischievous grin on his features.

"You like her, don't you?"

Ryou frowned at the delivery boy. "I do not,"

"'There's a box for you on the bed'," Tasuku mimicked before snorting. "Right... 'Course you don't like her,"

"I've just got her something for her to wear tonight, that's all. It is Café Mew Mew's fifth anniversary today. There's a formal celebration tonight in this very room,"

Tasuku grinned. "I'm glad I got back in time,"

* * *

Ichigo stared at her reflection in the mirror opposite her as Berry gently brushed her curls, letting them fall elegantly to her exposed shoulders. Berry looked up from her continuous brushing and didn't fail to miss the worried look on the red head's face.

"Don't worry," the blonde said gently. "You look gorgeous. It's a good job that Ryou has good taste,"

Ichigo blushed, looking down at the white silk material that replaced her usual waitress outfit. It had a ruched bodice and a sweetheart neckline that had been lined with sparkling jewels. A rose red bow was wrapped around her waist, the band also decorated with silver gems. The soft material fell from her waist and down to the floor, a few centimetres of the fabric trailing behind her. Her gloves were the same colour as her bow and were pulled up to her elbows and, of course, her pendant hung down from her neck.

"Are there many formal occasions like this?" Ichigo questioned as Berry set down the brush and admired her work.

"There's only about three a year - the anniversary of the café, a charity fundraiser and some other random party that we decide to throw. Now, I cannot keep Tasuku waiting any longer. That would be rude. Are you ready?"

"I'll join you in a moment. You go ahead,"

"Alright then!" she chirped and swept from the room, leaving the door ever so slightly ajar.

Ichigo was left in silence apart from the distant sound of music that drifted up from downstairs. That and the constant, melodic ringing that was present in her mind. It had become clearer than earlier and had become a steady nagging sound. She was focusing harder on it now, narrowing her eyes and forcing her mind to concentrate on it fully, banishing all other thought and sound from her head.

It was familiar – too familiar. She swallowed as she tried to work out where (or who) it had come from. She squeezed her eyes shut, the sound growing louder and louder until it sounded like it was coming from inside that very room, next to her ear. Suddenly, she gasped as a thud sounded to her left and her eyes snapped open, landing immediately on an arrow that had soared through the open window and had embedded itself in the wall, a small slip of blue paper attached to the smooth wood.

Lifting herself slowly from her seat, she approached the object and tore the paper from the arrow, unfolding it and reading the small, cursive black writing.

'_I've found you, Ichigo. I'll see you tonight_.'

She lifted her head, her eyes falling back on the arrow and she pulled it from the wall, eyeing it critically. She knew all too well who it belonged to, her features grim at the thought of who it was.

"Ichigo! Get your butt down here!" Berry's voice called up, interrupting her thoughts.

"Coming!"

She quickly hid the arrow within the cover of her pillows and checked her appearance in the mirror, making sure that her dress was straight and her hair looked okay before heading for the door. She took one last long look at the open window before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

As she descended the stairs into the throng of the party, her thoughts were only on one thing. '_Aizawa Mint… It has been far too long,_'


	5. Messenger Angel

- Chapter 5 - 

- Messenger Angel -

* * *

Music was heard all around, mixing with laughter and chatter and weaving in and out of the dancing couples. The guests happily helped themselves to the delicious looking buffet that had been laid out for them and chairs and tables were quickly occupied by groups of friends and families. Wine glasses were filled with alcohol again and again as they were downed by the drinkers of the night. Men left their wives to talk business with other men and the women gossiped about the goings on in the town. Children stuck together in small little groups, mostly dancing on the dance floor and mimicked the adults.

Ichigo sipped at a glass of champagne, slowly twirling the stem of the glass between her fingers as her eyes followed Berry who was content with waltzing with Tasuku, her head on his chest as they danced along with the music. She spotted Keiichiro at a table with one of the guests, explaining how he made his cakes and she could see Ryou dancing with a young woman whose cheeks were a rosy pink and had a shy smile on her lips. However, the person she was looking for was nowhere to be found.

She absent-mindedly fingered her locket as she took another drink of her champagne, the bubbly liquid running easily down her throat and leaving a sweet taste behind on her tongue. She allowed herself to get lost in thought, the music becoming mere background noise. Her thoughts were focused on the short time she had spent at the café and the hospitality she had received. She was very grateful to all of them for letting a total stranger stay with them. As far as Ichigo was concerned, she'd be eternally in their debt.

"Ichigo!" Berry's voice broke through her trance. "Why are you standing on the sidelines? You should be dancing with someone!"

Ichigo smiled at the young blonde, letting out a small laugh. "I'm quite alright here, Berry. You've made me tired just watching you,"

Her comment seemed to be ignored as Berry saw Ryou leaving the dance floor, quickly calling him over before he had the chance to disappear from her sight.

Ichigo had to admit that he did look rather handsome in his white tuxedo with black lapels and buttons. In the chest pocket of his jacket, the head of a red rose was poking out and the colour matched his bowtie that was neatly fastened around his neck. White gloves adorned his hands and highly polished black shoes completed the formal look.

"Is there a problem, ladies?"

"Ichigo has not had a dance yet. Please, Ryou, be a gentlemen and dance with her,"

Ichigo stared at the blonde, mouth agape and a dusty pink blush on her cheeks. Had she really just asked that? "Berry-"

"Would you care to dance?"

Her words died on her lips as the red head turned slightly to see Ryou's gloved hand being extended towards her, palm facing upwards and waiting for her hand to take it. It would be rude to refuse an invitation…

Berry gave the young woman a gentle push before taking her champagne glass. Ichigo's blush darkened as her red gloved hand accepted his and she let the café owner lead her over to the dance floor just seconds before the second piece of music started. His hand found her shoulder blade, prompting her hand to rest on his shoulder. They took each other's hand, interlocking their fingers before Ryou began to lead her into the dance.

Ichigo had always known how to dance, as it was common for her kind to throw balls of any type. However, with Ryou, it was an entirely different experience. While her kind knew that she was not delicate, Ryou guided her gently, as if she were a flower. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body, what with there being next to no space between them. He said nothing to her and they merely danced, enjoying one another's company.

As he twirled her under his arm, she caught sight of a petite figure with ebony black hair. She joined back up with Ryou and looked extremely apologetic as she said, "Excuse me, Ryou. There's something I need to take care of,"

They separated and he watched as she left the dance floor, weaving in and out of the crowd. What had happened for her to leave in the middle of a dance? He watched her move away until she was no longer in his vision and he sighed, leaving the dance himself. He'd find out later.

* * *

Ichigo was struggling to keep up with the black-haired young woman, having to apologize to so many of the guests as she pushed past them. It wasn't until she made it to the balcony that she could stop, her eyes landing on the figure who was standing near the marble barrier, staring back at her.

The young woman was definitely a head shorter than Ichigo, reaching only her shoulders. Long black locks had been pulled back and up into an elegant bun, secured with glittering silver hairpins. Eyes the colour of sapphires reflected the light of the moon like mirrors. She had an angular face with very defined features, her skin soft and a light in colour. Her dress fell to the floor and was a dark blue in colour with ruffles making up the skirt. It was strapless, exposing her round shoulders and a wide, jewelled line ran from the centre of the neckline and across to her hip and down to where the ruffles began at her thigh. She was, most definitely, an eye-catching young lady.

"What are you doing here, Mint?"

One corner of the woman's lips quirked upwards in a slight smirk. "I missed you,"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "If it were anyone else, I'd believe them. However, because it is you, I don't. Now, I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

Mint's lips pressed into a thin line, her expression turning grim. "I may have abandoned you and the other angels, Ichigo but the Higher Ups have not stripped me as my title of messenger. I bring a message to you," she paused, looking over Ichigo's shoulder to make sure no one was heading in their direction."_They are reuniting in numbers bigger than before. Be prepared to face the worst,_"


	6. Warmth

- Chapter 6 -

- Warmth -

* * *

Ichigo felt cold as she stood outside in the night air, goose bumps slowly appearing on her bare arms. Her hair caressed her cheeks as Mint explained to her what happened after Ichigo had fallen to Earth in the middle of Winter. Her mouth felt dry and she appeared to lose the power of speech as Mint told her about the Angel Elders and their unhappiness.

"They want you to return,"

Ichigo's eyes flashed and she glared at the black-haired woman. "I will not. I have unfinished business here, Mint,"

"They were furious when they found out that you and several others from your part of the heavens had fallen to Earth," Mint told her, a prominent frown on her features. "They need you to return, Ichigo,"

"I have said that I will not," Ichigo responded fiercely, making Mint jump in surprise at her tone. "The Plague has reappeared on Earth. I need to be here to stop it,"

She turned, heading back towards the party before Mint's cold hand grabbed her wrist and held her firmly in place. "You know that you cannot defeat The Plague. There's no cure. You can only let it wipe out the entire civilisation,"

Ichigo wrenched herself free of the black-haired angel's grasp and slapped her hand away when Mint made a move to grab her again. "I will not let that happen,"

* * *

She stood on the highest balcony of the café, staff in hand and her wings stretched out behind her. Her feathers ruffled in the wind and they flapped gently, willing their owner to take flight into the night sky. The glass bell on her staff chimed once and then twice and then a third time, ringing out and sending a call up towards the heavens from where she fell.

It was quickly answered, a blinding white light erupting from the sky and breaking through the clouds that concealed the stars above. It descended down towards her before the light dimmed, revealing a tall female with a kind smile, a magnificent set of white wings stretched out behind her.

"Ichigo," her voice was warm and soft. "I heard you call,"

"Rei," Ichigo responded formally, giving the angel a respective nod of the head. "I have a message for the remaining Archangels,"

Rei's wings gave a soft beat as she remained hovering in the air. Her long brown hair tumbled down her back in waves like a waterfall, matching the colour of her kind eyes. Her dress concealed her entire body and was a soft blue, flowing elegantly out at the waist. A pair of sandals showed off her dainty feet, white ribbons wrapping up around her lower leg.

"Tell them that I shall not be returning to my position until the danger on Earth has been taken care of. My priority is protecting Earth and its people. Also, send them my apologies that I cannot help fight the escaped Demons of Hell,"

"Of course, Ichigo. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Tell them that I will most likely need reinforcements. Mint has already agreed to remain behind but I shall need more help,"

Rei smiled, nodding her head. "I shall inform them immediately. Good luck,"

"Thank you, Rei. May you have a fleeting and safe journey back,"

With a few soft beats of her wings, Rei ascended into the sky, glowing like a bright star as she disappeared behind the clouds. Ichigo watched her go, silently blessing her with protection with a single ring of her staff. Silently, she concealed her wings and staff, her clothes returning to the dress she had been wearing during the party.

"I just hope they support my decision," she murmured as headed back inside.

* * *

Mint's eyes roamed over the room, critically eyeing everyone and everything in it. She did not understand what Ichigo found so precious about Earth and the humans that lived on it. Everyone was just so boring and so alike. Angels were utterly different to one another. They all had a rank and a position and something special to do. She did not see the appeal of interacting with humans.

They all chatted about the same things. She'd already seen three groups of people discussing the government and another two gossiping about the latest celebrities. With angels, it was always different. No one ever said the same thing. Humans were also mortal beings. Angels had a large portion of immortality and it wasn't easy to reduce one to dust.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The black-haired angel turned on the spot, her mirror-like eyes landing on a young man behind her. He was quite handsome, for a human. His dark green hair was pulled back into a low, short tail at the nape of his neck, the end of it just coming to rest between his shoulder blades. He was dressed formally in a simple black tuxedo, his white crisp shirt tucked in and his tie done right up to the collar. However, it was eyes that were so different. They were the colour of liquid gold and incredibly striking against his pale skin.

"Yes?" she answered, arching a thin eyebrow.

"May I have the honour of a dance?" he requested, extending a white gloved hand towards her.

She blinked, her eyes widening in shock. He was the first human to approach her, let alone ask her to dance and, slowly, she placed her bare hand in his and let him lead her over to the dance floor just as the next piece of music started. Maybe that night wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

Ichigo let the cool air was over her body as she closed her eyes, listening the orchestra music slowly fade as the song ended. In her hands was a tall champagne glass, full to the brim. She had only taken it to blend in. She didn't have any intention on drinking any more of the bubbly, alcoholic liquid.

"It is a nice night,"

She jumped in surprise, spilling some of the champagne over the rail of the balcony as Ryou joined her side. He looked up at the sky, watching the dark clouds pass over the moon for a moment before its silver light shone through and down onto the city.

"It is," she agreed quietly, giving a little nod.

She heard him inhale the cool air before he said, "Why did you leave the dance earlier?"

Ichigo gave him a sideways glance, raising her eyebrows in surprise at the question. She hadn't expected that one. She thought that the answer she'd given him earlier would've been satisfactory. This, apparently, wasn't true.

She exhaled slowly, shifting some of her weight to the other foot as she chose her words carefully. She did not want to give away her true identity. Not only would it startle him, it wasn't allowed by the Archangels. It was the law and if she broke it, she could be stripped of her wings and her rank in the angel society.

"An old acquaintance of mine turned up tonight. I had to settle a few important matters with her," she threw him a smile. "If I hadn't, they would've been on my mind all night and I wouldn't have had much fun,"

"I see," Ryou responded suspiciously, not entirely satisfied with her answer. What were these 'important matters'? He sighed, letting the subject go. He probably wasn't going to get any further explanations.

Silence reigned over them for a long while after that, the soft breeze caressing their skin and tousling their hair. It was such a peaceful night, something that Ichigo relished in. The moon shone brightly, the stars scattered in the dark blue sky like glitter. It wasn't until she heard Ryou's name being called that an amused smile crept onto her lips.

"Sounds like someone is missing their host," she commented, turning to face him.

He sighed, turning from the balcony rail. "I'd better go see what the matter is,"

"I'll stay out here for a little while longer," she replied, taking a small sip of her champagne. "The breeze is refreshing,"

A slight frown seemed to overtake his features as he looked at her. For a moment, Ichigo thought she'd done something wrong until she realised that he was looking at her waist where her ribbon was tied.

"Turn to the side,"

His voice was soft and quiet and slowly, she obeyed his request and turned to face the balcony rail. He lowered himself to the ground before his gloved fingers pulled on the sparkling ribbon at her waist, watching the knot come loose in his hands before he tightened it, redoing the bow. They were both quiet as he sorted out the bow, Ichigo's cheeks slowly darkening with a red blush.

He stood up after a few minutes, his eyes looking her over again before he nodded and headed inside without another word, leaving the blushing angel outside.

She swallowed, her throat feeling suddenly dry. The hand that wasn't holding her glass came to rest on her stomach where she could feel an odd, fluttery feeling that she had never experienced before as well as feeling very warm. What were these feelings?


	7. Counting

- Chapter 7 -

- Counting -

* * *

_One, two, three, four, five…_

If one peered into the darkness of the alley and focused, they would just be able to making out the outline of two squatting figures, murmuring to one another in low tones as they inspected the corpse that lay before them. Slender fingers were wrapped around one of the body's wrist, lifting up the arm to take in the many circles that decorated the pale, cold skin. The other was observing the facial features of the dead woman, taking note of the dry blood that stained the corners of the mouth and trailed down under the bones of the cheeks.

They never lingered long, whispering a quiet prayer before fleeing the place and mixing in with the crowd, apologising to many people as they shoved their way through. After gathering the shopping bags that they'd abandoned at a small coffee shop, they walked silently back to their temporary home to discuss their findings.

* * *

_Six, seven, eight, nine, ten…_

Gentle, dainty fingers ran over the still warm skin of a fresh body, taking in the dishevelled state of the woman. Chestnut curls were tangled, makeup had run and salty tear tracks still stained the tanned face, lifeless eyes wide with the mouth open wide in a silent scream. They counted the circles that were drawn on the skin, some of them shaky, some surrounding blackened bruises and others drawn perfectly.

"Bad relationship by the looks of these…" one commented, pointing a long nail at one of the bruises.

There was no reply as a hand brushed back the hair to inspect the ears, frowning at the small traces of blood that she found around it and the lobe. Then, startling them, a door to the back of shop opened. They were gone before one of the workers stepped out for a quick smoke but, within seconds, a blood-curdling scream followed them and remained behind them as they fled back to the café.

* * *

_Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…_

It was in the midst of the night when the clouds parted, letting the ethereal silver glow of the moon shine down upon the large city below. In a large, golden glow, shining figures dressed in gossamer-like chiffon descended down in the dark forest of the local park, bathing everything in light. Large wings sprouted from skin like alabaster, creating a shield for their bodies as shining eyes took in their new surroundings. Hair decorated with sparkling jewels and flowers cascaded down their backs, the coloured strands as shiny as polished silver. Three of the seven Archangels of heaven had descended to earth.

Unfortunately, due to lack of time and communication, the whereabouts of their two fellow angels were unknown. They knew very little about the human world and how to blend in, the human planet being of little concern to them as they were warriors, not guardians. They left the forest area and stepped out into the silver light of the moon, their booted feet stepping onto unfamiliar ground. Unaware of the commotion they would cause the next morning, they wandered through the park and managed to find themselves heading out into the city, their wings in full view.

* * *

_Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty… Ready or not, here we come!_

The remote slipped from her hand, landing with a loud clatter on the wooden floor as she stared at the television screen, mouth agape and looking at the news report in horror. She watched the footage of what were unmistakably angels flying over the heads of the inhabitants of Tokyo, obviously searching for herself and Mint. She was at a loss for what to do.

"Turn it off,"

Mint's voice was sharp as the order parted from her lips and Ichigo fumbled with the remote as she picked it up, shaking hands trying to hit the 'off' button. When she finally managed to do so, she turned round to face Mint who was rearranging her features into a deep frown. With a heavy, annoyed sigh, the blue-haired angel folded her arms and looked at the red head standing a few feet away from her.

"We have no choice, Ichigo. We have to go get them before they cause anymore havoc,"

As Ichigo opened her mouth to form a reply, the ground began to tremble underneath their feet, the china plates in the display case rattling. The trembles rose to a violent shaking, throwing the angels off balance and sending them sprawling across the floor with surprised shouts. In quick succession, there were several thuds as the earth shook and, eyes wide, the angels shared a glance as they stared at the closed café doors, Ichigo chewing on her lip.

"What in the world is going on?"

Ryou emerged from upstairs, trying and failing to maintain his balance as he hastily tied his dressing gown. Eventually, the shaking subsided but the threat, the girls knew, still remained outside in the daylight, the thin strip of light from under the door blocked out by shadow.

Gathering themselves together, the pair rose to their feet, taking on a fighting stance as the doors were thrown from their hinges, cracking into quarters and splintering as they landed with heavy thuds in the corners of the room. With glaring eyes and gritted teeth, the angels shared a second glance as they watched the dark figure approach, an uneasy feeling churning in the pits of the stomach.

The creature was blurred around the edges, seemingly unable to take shape of a human as it morphed and shifted. It made an odd gurgling sound from time to time, followed by a hiss and then what sounded like a sharp intake of breath. Time seemed to drag out but, in what was naught but a few seconds, the figure managed to take on a human shape but nothing more. It was still a misty black colour but it was easy to see the cruel red eyes that threatened the trio inside the café.

"It needs a host body," Mint realised, pieces of a puzzle suddenly fitting together. "That's what the dead humans were. They were failed host bodies!"

With a simple glance over her shoulder, Ichigo looked at Ryou. "You'd better stand back. This could get ugly,"

"Wha-?"

Ryou never got the chance to ask the questions that burned on the tip of his tongue. In what appeared to be like a scene from an action film, the angels set their wings free in a burst of blinding light. He immediately shut his eyes in pain, unable to open them for a few moments as lights danced behind his lids. Then ever so slowly, as if he was waking up from a dream, he opened them and the sight that greeted him would forever remain imprinted in his mind.

Standing before him were no longer two, simple human girls but glamorous, awesome beings. They seemed to emit their own light, wings spread out far behind them in what appeared to be some form of protective barrier. Human clothes had been replaced by silk and satin dresses and objects that he'd only ever read about in books were held in slender hands. He was enchanted by the surreal beauty these creatures possessed, their previous good looks only enhanced and more detailed in their true form.

It was only after taking in their new appearances that Ryou remembered where he was. He took an uncertain step back and blurted the first thing that came to mind…

"What the hell?"


End file.
